


Wake Up, Honey

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Elder Scrolls One-Shots [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bee and Barb, Like the purple guy in the Wiggles, Marcurio gets abruptly woken up, Other, Riften, Warning: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: You get a quest in the middle of the night. Marcurio is not happy.





	Wake Up, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: 3. "It's three in the morning."

You had a habit of picking up quests when you couldn’t sleep, and this was one of those nights. You had been at the Bee and Barb, as you and your companion slash husband, Marcurio, were in Riften to help the Jarl, and you had been drinking at the bar when a man named Louis Letrush came up to her and handed her a quest. You had agreed, because you love questing, and you love waking your husband up.

You climbed up the stairs to the room you rented, and opened the door and entered. You closed the door behind you and, with a grin on your face, you jump onto the bed next to Marcurio. He bounced off the bed and fell to the floor.

You look over the side of the bed and down at his scowling face. “Oops.”

Marcurio sat up, scowl still on his face, and glared at you. “What are you doing? What time is it?”

“ **It’s three in the morning** ,” you said, grin still on your face. “We gotta go to the prisons to talk to Sibbi Black-Briar.”

He sighed. “You got a quest, didn’t you?”

“Yup! Now, come on! I wanna finish it before daybreak.”

With a groan, he stood up. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
